Random stories, Tony and Michelle
by i-luv-24
Summary: Okay, its Tony and Michelle, Obviously, and well each chapter is a new fic, there all oneshots, Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok i really dont know what gave me this idea, but it wouldnt leave me alone so i decided to write it down, i dont know whether it makes sense (i hope it does!) but i hope you enjoy it. Anyway here is my T n M oneshot ficlet!

**Tony was sat upstairs in his office, trying his hardest to concentrate, but all he kept thinking about was Michelle. It didn't help that he could clearly see her through his office window, how was he ever supposed to get work done! The way she moved, smelt, smiled everything about her had him falling head over heels for her. He knew he wanted her, and he wanted her bad.**

**Its had been a month since Tony and Michelle had first kissed at CTU, but they had only been on a few dates. They hadn't slept together yet, as much as they both wanted to it was too early, they didn't want to screw anything up. The dates were sweet and innocent, straight-forward and simple - Dinner and a movie. **

**They almost did last night, it was the end of their date, their fourth date to be exact. It came to the traditional goodbye kiss, and Tony initiated it first, he leant forward and touched her lips with his, the electricity between them overpowering. He slowly backed her up against the door. She had her arms around his neck and in between kisses she asked "Do you want to come in?", Tony just kept kissing her, nibbling at her lips for entrance to her mouth. They made their way inside and to the couch. Tony leant her back against the sofa and layed down on top of her, the kissing still being continued from her front door. Tony began kissing her neck, then he felt Michelle pulling at his top, things kept going faster and faster, when Tony pulled it to a holt "Michelle, I think we should stop, don't you think it's too soon?" Michelle looked at him for a second as if trying to find an answer in his eyes, "Yeah I guess so" They spent the rest of the evening together on the sofa just cuddling and watching television. Tony went home that night to an empty bed.**

**Now as he is sat in his office looking down at her, he wished he hadn't have stopped them, he knew it was the right thing to do, but right not he wants her. He needs her. Tony picked up the phone and the familiar sweet voice answered.**

**"Dessler" **

**"Hey, Chelle, Could you take a break a sec, I want to see you up here?" Tony asked huskily.**

**Michelle paused a moment, knowing full well he wasn't calling her up for work, and if he did he sure didn't put it across that way. Finally she answered "Sure, I'll be right up". True to her word she logged off her station and made her way up to Tony, but when she got inside he was no where to be seen. **

**Suddenly Michelle felt his presence behind her, then followed by that, his hands slid around her waist. He began kissing her neck, pushing his head into her hair taking in the sweet scent. He twirled her around so she was facing him in one swift motion. And leant in to kiss her but she moved back **

**"Tony we can't do this here" **

**"Were due a break" he insisted,**

**"Maybe so Almeida but if we get caught..." She added **

**"Look, I want you Michelle" and he leant in to kiss her but this time she didn't pull away. She pulled on his bottom lip giving herself room to slide in her tongue, they had a long passionate kiss and began to move over to the desk, the couch would have been much more appropriate but they chose the desk.**

**Tony layed her down and climbed on top of her, they began kissing again, until he pulled back but only for a second to help her pull her top over her head, then he leaned back in for some major tongue action. Tony and Michelle tried to keep the pace going slow but soon all their clothes were discarded, Tony layed on top Michelle and...**

**Tony opened his eyes, where was he? he turned his head and saw a beautiful curly haired woman sleeping next to him. Tony had to think for a minute, then he remembered, he didnt go home that night after all.**

AN:(Just in case you didnt get it, the whole bit in CTU was his dream!) 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost six months since Tony and Michelle had been dating. And it was only last week that everyone at CTU found out about them, well they had to tell Chappelle; Tony had asked Michelle to move in with him, and well they really did need to tell him seeing how he wouldn't have been too happy to come across the CTU log one day to find that they had been living together without his knowledge. They really did want to keep there jobs so decided this was the safest bet.

Michelle was heading into the CTU lounge to make a coffee, Michelle being a klutz this afternoon managed to walk straight into the wall, _'Ow! Bloody hell, Smooth Michelle, Bloody idiot!'._ It was the end of the 2pm meet and she decided on a nice piping hot coffee, "Anybody want anything?" She asked as she headed into the lounge from the meeting, "No disrespect Michelle but you suck at cooking!" Chloe replied everybody laughed along, "Well actually I was thinking i need a day off, Michelle you can do me something, we get payed for sick days right?" Adam joked in. "Ha ha, thats so funny you lot, but putting my fabulous cooking skills aside, I was offering more of a beverage!" She took it with a pinch of salt, she was used to it by now.

She even gets the jokes about her culinary skills from Tony! The last time only being last night:

_"Honey, I'm starving can you cook me something?" Michelle moaned_

_"Chelle I'm starving too, but I'm absoloutley shattered so I was thinking no" He replied back in a half whisper, he was very tired. Work has been so busy lately._

_"I could help you" She pushed, she thought maybe with Tony's guidance she might be able to do something._

_Tony laughed, then looked at her expression "Oh you were serious" He smirked and laughed again, "No, honey, I was just thinking I dont fancy the house being burnt down again"_

_"Excuse me, I didnt burn it down, the chip pan just caught on fire! it wasnt my fault!" _

_"It wasnt your fault, you put the tea towel on top of it to catch fire!"_

_"Well..." She knew she hadn't won so she agreed with him instead, "It'll teach ya to put me in charge of the chips next time!" She laughed._

_"All you had to do was..., never mind we'll order a chinese and take a walk to pick it up, come on" Tony said_

_They called for the chinese and headed out to pick it up. Whilst in the chinese they saw a little boy, he was waiting with his mum and dad. Michelle and Tony were just adoring how cute he was and both thinking how they want kids - preferably with each other._

_"Do you want fortune cookies" The lady behind the counter asked the couple and child._

_"Erm, sweetie do you a fortune cookie?" The mum asked her child_

_"Mummy I dont know what a fortune cookie is" He whined _

_"Dont be silly, you know what a fortune cookie is, you had one yesterday and you opened it and it had a message in for you, saying how would..."_

_The child cut her off "Oh yeah, it said I would be always special to someone! I remember, yes please i'll have one"_

_Tony and Michelle were sat smiling at the child when there number was called, so they left with there food, giving the child there free fortune cookie._

Michelle was still stood waiting to see if anybody wanted anything when Tony piped up,

"Sweetheart I'll have a coffee, can you bring it up to my office, I need to finish some paperwork"

"Sure, I'll be right up"

Michelle made the drinks and headed up to his office, _'Thats weired the blinds are closed, they're always open', _she headed inside but was caught off guard by someone kissing her neck,

"Tony I need to put these down, he kept kissing her neck, his arms around her waist but lead her over to his desk. She placed them on the desk and turned around in his arms, he met her lips with his. He lead her over to the couch and laid her back "Tony, we shouldnt..."

"Honey, we're due a break" he said in between kisses. She agreed, and carried on kissing, she pulled on his lip and pushed in her tongue, Tony was getting so turned on, he pushed his body into hers a couple of times, and she sighed his name each time. "Oh god Chelle, you have no idea how much you turn me..."

At that precise moment Chloe walked in, "Oh my god, Guys we know your dating an all but you could be a little bit more discreet!"

Chloe laughed it was the end of work and most people were gone, but Jack, Adam and Chloe, and a few other analysts were still there, "Guys. up here" Chloe shouted down.

Tony and Michelle hadnt moved from there positions from the shock, and then in comes Jack, Adam, James, Alyce and Susan. They all began cheering and clapping to a very bright red faced couple.

Ok hope you enjoyed it, please make my day and review. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, this didn't turn out to be as humorous as I intended it to be, so for that i'm sorry but other than that I think I remembered everything!

Tony and Michelle had just finished a long hard day at work, they both needed each, they needed to relax, and more than anything they needed to unwind. Their solution?

Twister!

Yes, Tony and Michelle went home, had a quick tea - which being Michelles idea they had microwaveable meals. Which of course was followed by many of Tony's famous but very stale jokes on her inability to cook.

45 minutes after arriving home Tony and Michelle pulled out twister. Obviously because there was only two of them they had to take it in turns spinning. They made a bet to see who could keep playing on the mat the longest. Michelle betting she could, and Tony betting he could.

The game went on, they were both real competitive, after 30 minutes Michelle still wasn't out, so Tony became impatient and kicked her off, and 30 minutes after that he hadn't lost neither, so they both came to a conclusion of a draw.

"I bet I can win you at this though!" Tony said whilst tackling his girlfriend to the floor, he then tickled her to death - not literally of course!

"Tony! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She giggled, "I don't like it!" she giggled again, in between breaths.

"Yes the laughs make it very convincing"

Michelle decided she wasn't going to be able to win, but she could divert his attention...

Michelle pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. As much as she was enjoying it, she was only doing it to sidetrack him - whilst his tongue was down her throat she began raising her leg, and then when the timing was right she flung him backwards, so that he was flung of her.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" he moaned.

"Oh so now we want to be fair?" indicating to when Tony pounced on her with no warning whatsoever - not that she minded of course.

Michelle giggled and ran towards the bedroom, followed by a very turned on Tony. Her kisses did a lot more to him than she knew.

They both ended up having a very pleasurable night - making love for the majority it, and even the deaf people that lived next door to Tony, when he lived in Chicago could have heard the pleasure Tony was bringing to Michelle!

The night was brought to a pause when the heard something at the front door. "Michelle, wait here, okay" He insisted.

Tony quickly got himself dressed and went to answer the door, but just as he got there it flung open in his face!

Tony thinking fast did a swift turn, grabbed his gun that was sellotaped under his desk and shot at the intruder. "Ow, fudge nuckles! Oh crap, bloody fudge nuckles!" came a very recognisable but highly unexpected voice.

"Ryan! what are you doing here?" Tony asked running over to a moaning Ryan, luckily with it being dark, and Ryans quick reflexes (I know! who knew?) he managed to escape Tony's shot with just a graze to his shoulder.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" he repeated, the added "Its two thirty in the morning!"

"Well I came over to tell you we need you at work, I tried your cell but its off or out of range. So I came here knocked for a few minutes was just about to leave but I stood and listened carefully for a while to check ehat I heard was right and it was screaming so I came to see if I could offer any assistance!"

Tony snorted "No, Chappelle, I dont think you could have" followed by another snort from Tony. Tony then scratched the side of his face trying to come up with a plausable excuse - but none!

Meanwhile the commotionin Tony's room had been going on, Michelle dug out her outfit from her friends hen night a few weeks ago - complete with blonde wig! (Luckily she came back here after that night!)

Michelle fixed herself up and she looked like a barbie doll! Or to put it more simply - ridiculous, she looked nothing like Michelle Dessler, or so she thought anyway!

Tony was still stewing over findinh an excuse when Michelle walked out. Tony couldn't help but laugh... "Yeah! see I've had a bit of a night out on the town and..."

"Yes Almeida, no details needed! I get it! I may not have any life of my own but I can put two and two together!"

Chappelle turned around and made his way out, "Oh and Tony dont bother coming into work now, I've had enough of you today!"

"Yes sir!" Tony replied sarcastically

After Chappelle had left she turned to Tony and said "So do you think he knew?"

"Honestly sweetheart I have no idea!" He laughed, taking a good look at her.

Ten minutes later her phone rang, "Dessler"

"Oh hey Michelle, Its Ryan, two things, your car is double parked and you dont suit blonde"

And then he hung up.

"I think he knew!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I Can't believe Christmas is here already!" Michelle screeched happily. It was Tony and Michelle's first christmas back together since the divorce, and they were both so happy that they would be spending christmas together this year, nothing else mattered.

Everyone was beginning to arrive now; it was the CTU christmas party and it was being held at CTU, no less. The party was slow at first, no-one was dancing, or hardly talking - well there was the odd pair scattered around talking here and there, but nothing as social as you'd expect at a christmas party. At last everyone had arrived so to get the party started Tony bought the first round of drinks.

A few hours later, everyone was basically wasted - thats to put it simply! Ryan chappelle even got up and did a solo of Britney Spears 'Slave'! Everyone was cheering him on, because come on, it's once in a blue moon that Ryan Chappelle lightens up and has a bit of fun! Chloe was so drunk she could barely walk, however she made it to the top of the stairs leading to the stage, and she sang a duet with Jack, and then Jack gave her a long smooch, (he brought missle toe with him and held it above their heads) and if Chloe wasn't humiliated enough with this scene in front of the entire CTU staff, then she definately was when she fell off the stage into Hammonds lap! Everyone clapped and cheered, turning Chloe absoloutley betroot.

"Sweetie, I think I should get you another drink your running a bit low" Michelle said to Tony, in a very high pitched squeaky voice.

"No honey, I shouldn't have anymore" Tony was still trying to keep his drinking to a minimum.

Michelle pouted, "Oh, but you should be drinking _with_ me!"

Tony pulled Michelle onto his lap, and sucked on her pouty bottom lip, then she pulled him in very a passionate kiss. "What do you say we go home in a minute?" Tony said seductively, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Almeida?" Tony gave his famous Almeida smile, and said back "Honey do I ever have to_ try_?" Michelle just giggled, and said, "In that case, I think we have somewhere else to be!"


End file.
